


Помолчим / Sharing Silences

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Brothers, Gen, Introspection, Walking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Говорят, что ходьба благотворна для души.Таймлайн — спустя некоторое время после 06.11. Appointment in Samarra / Свидание в Самарре (прим.пер. — в начале серии Сэм ещё без души, в конце - Смерть вернул Сэму душу и сказал: "Не царапай стену")
Kudos: 2





	Помолчим / Sharing Silences

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing Silences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033724) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



Для Сэма это была плохая ночь. Днём всё было хорошо, и он никак не мог вспомнить — почему сейчас всё стало так плохо? Он только старался изо всех сил не поддаваться желанию содрать с себя шкуру — и в прямом и переносном смысле.

— Сэмми?

— Спи, Дин.

Дин включил светильник между их кроватями.

— Ты куда собрался?

— Туда, — ладонь Сэма лежала на дверной ручке, куртка свисала с его руки.

— Куда — туда? Сейчас четыре утра.

— Я просто выйду. Мне нужно… — он дернул плечом. — Надо проветриться, типа того.

— Я с тобой.

Стиснув зубы и удерживая себя от резких возражений, Сэм стал ждать, пока Дин натянет ботинки и куртку. Ему казалось, что ругань с Дином — совсем не то, что ему сейчас нужно. Хотя, может, и то. Он вообще не понимал, что именно ему сейчас нужно, кроме как выйти, выбраться из этой ловушки.

Ночной воздух северного Айдахо за пределами стен мотеля был холоден и влажен. Убывающая луна просвечивала сквозь реденькие облака. Сэм выбрал, в какую сторону идти, и пошёл. Дин пошёл вслед за ним.

Шли они молча. Обычно через какое-то время при ходьбе у Сэма появлялось ощущение, словно что-то в нём начинает расправляться, — не мышцы и сухожилия, нет, а что-то внутри него. Словно ходьба как-то укрепляла его, напоминала, что в ночи есть не только жаждущие убийства твари. Даже после всего с ним случившегося, он помнил до сих пор те ночи во время учёбы, — когда он только что встретил Джесс, и они после занятий гуляли по кампусу в темноте. Они ложились на спину — прямо на землю посреди двора — и смотрели на звёзды над Стэнфордом, воображая, что, если бы не притяжение земли, то они вот-вот упали бы в небо, в космос, навсегда. Лежали, пересмеивались сами не зная о чём, пока охрана кампуса не заловила их и не загнала обратно в общежитие.

От этой прогулки в Сэме ничто не расправилось. Он не подстраивал свой шаг под Дина, но Дин и без того не отставал.

Сэм не злился на Дина. Он не убегал от Дина, Дин его вовсе не достал. Сэму самому не понятно было, чего ему требовалось — просто в собственной шкуре никак не устроиться было. Всё чесалось.

_«Не царапай стену»._

Сэм сжал зубы и сошел с дороги. Оперся руками на ограду, за которой лежало недавно вспаханное поле. Бугристая почва серела в белёсом свете луны, затянутой облаками, а дальше сливалась с тьмой. Земля не была похожа на застывшую морскую зыбь, или какие там ещё метафоры для этого существуют. Она была похожа на развороченную грязь в темноте, и пахла свежевырытой могилой.

Дин пристроился возле Сэма, тоже опершись на ограду, и спросил, глядя на эту грязь:

— А помнишь, как я ночью тогда убежал?

— Убежал? — Сэм сдвинул брови. — Это когда?

— Я думал, ты помнишь. Это ведь ты меня вернул.

— Не помню, прости, — Сэм качнул головой.

Дин, облокотившись на ограду, отвернулся от поля и оглянулся на тёмную дорогу.

— Это давно уже. Тебе было четырнадцать, мы жили тогда в Монтане, в одном из тех хвалёных трейлеров, тесных, как крысоловки. Вы с папой всю неделю собачились, уж не помню, по какой причине. Если вообще была причина.

Сэм фыркнул. _«Как и любую другую неделю с тех пор, как мне исполнилось девять лет»._

— Это был вторник. Мы все были там вместе, и я приготовил кастрюлю бобов, и тосты, и у нас даже тарелки были. Но вы с папой… — Дин тряхнул головой, его зубы блеснули в темноте. — Ты и во время еды постоянно был на взводе. Да ты в любую секунду тогда готов был с ним сцепиться, только дай волю — и вы уже рвали друг другу глотки.

Сэм нахмурился. _«Пятнадцать с лишним лет уже прошло, с чего он вытащил это сейчас?»_

— Дин, ну извини меня за…

— Да нет, я ничего, просто так оно и было у тебя с папой. А в тот раз… — Дин повёл плечом. — Я, помнится, смотрел на вас обоих, как вы скалитесь друг на друга, не напрямую ругаетесь, но кипите, как под крышкой. А потом у меня вдруг голову повело. Невозможно стало там оставаться, нужно было оттуда выбраться. Я сказал, что забыл кое-что в машине, вышел за дверь и просто зашагал куда-то.

На противоположной обочине, за откосом, прострекотал одинокий кузнечик. Сэм посмотрел на лицо Дина, когда тот стоял, уставившись на дорогу в слабом лунном свете, а потом запрокинул голову к небу.

— Такая же ночь была. Не очень лунная. Ничего охотничьего, вполне безопасно можно было пройтись. Только я не думал ни о чём таком. Просто шёл, шагал да шагал, и в голове было пусто. Не знал даже, куда иду, просто шёл куда подальше. Ни сумку не взял, ни куртку, даже не обулся.

Сэм сглотнул — воспоминание всплыло у него в мозгу. 

— А, да. Я вспомнил. Ты всё не возвращался, я сказал папе, а он уже снова занялся исследованиями для следующей охоты. Он ответил, что с тобой всё будет в порядке, тебе просто надо спустить пар. А я увидел, что ты оставил свои ботинки, ну, я и угнал у нашей соседки велик…

— У Сюзи, — Дин повернулся к Сэму, глаза его блеснули. — Ты угнал девчачий велик. Мой младший братец Сэмми поехал на штуке с розовыми ленточками и девчачьим сиденьем. Жаль, у меня фотика тогда не было.

— Заткнись, — Сэм ухмыльнулся в темноте.

— Ты угнал у малышки Сюзи велик и помчался за мной как в жопу ужаленный. И нашёл меня. Я и сам не знал, куда меня занесло, но ты меня нашёл.

— Не думаю, что тебя «занесло» так уж далеко, чтобы не найти.

— Да куда бы не занесло, — Дин наклонился, поднял камень и запустил вдоль по дороге. — Суть в том, что ты поехал меня искать. И привёз мне ботинки и куртку.

— И что? Тебе они были нужны.

— Нужны, да. У меня ноги назавтра весь день болели, даже странно, как я ухитрился не наступить на осколки стекла, там полно было битых пивных бутылок на дороге.

— Монтана, глубинка. Там больше и делать-то людям нечего.

— Да уж. Но суть в том, что это было всё, что ты сделал. Ты не спрашивал меня — почему я ушел, куда я ушел, когда я вернусь? Ты просто привёз мне ботинки и куртку.

Теперь Сэм всё вспомнил. Так дико было увидеть тогда в свете велосипедного фонаря Дина, идущего по дороге босиком. Его вид Сэма даже напугал, словно брат мог быть одержим или что-то вроде. Когда Дин обернулся на Сэма, лицо у него в лучах фонаря блеснуло, словно мокрое. Потом он его вытер, и блеск исчез. Сэм отдал брату ботинки и пальто. А что дальше ему делать — не знал, так что просто вырубил свет и поехал вслед за Дином в темноте, не отставая.

— Ты не звал меня вернуться, — сказал Дин, — не интересовался, чего я пошел необутым, даже не спросил: «Ты в порядке?» Ты вообще ничего не говорил, просто полз за мной на этом дурацком розовом велике с таким видом, словно собирался вечно так ехать.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Думаю, я понимал, что ты в конце концов повернёшь обратно.

— Угу, — в темноте Дин опустил голову. — Для тебя это был верняк.

— И что, сейчас ты пошёл за мной из-за того, что?..

— Да всё равно, из-за чего, — Дин ухмыльнулся Сэму, поднял ещё камешек, и снова запустил его по дороге в темноту, а за спиной у них светились убогие огни их мотеля.

— Тогда ладно, — Сэм улыбнулся. И ощутил, как в нем стало расправляться — что-то.

Дин наставительно задрал вверх палец.

— И никаких розовых велосипедов, заметь.

— Никаких розовых велосипедов, — серьёзно кивнул Сэм.

Они зашагали вместе по дороге, и до самого рассвета шли молча.


End file.
